johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Video Game Weapons
For some, the characters are as only as good as they're weapons they wield, and throughout the history of video games they have wielded many types of weapons ranging from swords to hammers and firearms. Now, here's JohnnyOTGS' list of Top 10 Video Game Weapons. 10. Buster Sword This is the sword that is synonomus to the Final Fantsy 7 hero: Cloud Strife. Whether Cloud was fighting for SOLDIER or AVALANCHE, this sword has been Cloud's trusty weapon and is very. How Cloud was able to wield this is unknown (this is because it looks quite heavy). Though the only drawback is unlike most of the weapons that are on this list is that it has no special powers itself (though Cloud has used special moves with this sword). But this sword looks quite hardcore, and that is why this weapon is number 10. 9. Soul Edge The demonic blade that is said to have supernatural powers. Soul Edge is unlike any weapon, it's a weapon that doesn't serve the wielder, it controls it. This is true because it gets it's power from human souls (much like Shang Tsung). Along having the power to control it's wielder, it also can grant the wishes of it's wielder (at the cost of the wielder's humanity). Though, it's power can be defeated by a warrior with a strong will (even the wielder). With this weakness and it's evil nature keeps this weapon from going any higher than number 9. 8. Z-Sabre Luke Skywalker isn't the only wielder of an energy based sword. Zero has one and uses it proficiently, it is the Z-Saber. Though, Zero didn't always wield this weapon, in fact it wan't until he was resurrected by Dr. Cain and Megaman X that he began using the Z-Sabre. Ever since it's debut in Megaman X2, it has served Zero well as he has used it against Sigma and his Maverick Forces. If used with the proper programs, the Z-Sabre can also throw it's entire energy blade, though it's still questionable whether this had really happen to the canon story. But in certain Megaman X games, this can happen. So, this weapon is quite formidable and it takes the number 8 spot on the list. 7. Chainsaw Okay, here's the situation. Doomguy is running low on ammo, and he has to fight a horde of underworldly monsters in the upcoming room, what does he do? Take out the Chainsaw that he just found in a secret room. This may sound crazy in the beginning, but a Chainsaw is one of the more quirkiest weapons in gaming, instead of using his fists when he's hort on ammo he can use a chinsaw and watch any unfortunate underworldly monster fall before him in a bloody pile of mangled body parts. This weapon had also inspired many other video games (most recently Lolipop Chainsaw) to use this timber felling tool into a deadly weapon, so it gets the number 7 on the list. 6. Soul Calibur With Soul Edge having a demonic nature, there has to be a weapon with opposite good spirit nature. This is where Soul Calibur comes in. This weapon has only but one purpose: to keep Soul Edge from destroying the world. This weapon also has special powers if it's own, it can produce powerful crystals to either the wielder's opponent or the wielder itself. Eventhough the weapon's purpose is initially good and noble, but it does have a small evil action (like Soul Edge). It also has the ability to control whoever wields the weapon, however this can also be broken by a strong willed warrior (Siegfried, Xianghua and Patrokolos are the wielders that can make the weapon do what *they* want to do). However, this weapon whether controlling it's wielder or doing what the wielder wants, it is a great game weapon, so Soul Calibur takes the number 6 spot on this list. 5. Hammer Now, going away from spritiual weapons to talk about something a bit more similer (and more versatile): The Hammer. In gaming, it made it's debut in the original Donkey Kong as Mario would use this to destroy DK's seemingly endless supply of wooden barrels. Mario would also use the hammer in many of his RPG adventure games eventhough Mario doesn't use the hammer very much, but it's there when he need it. But hold it right there, the hammer wasn't just used by everybody's favorite plumber. Link has also used some kind of hammer on quite a few of his own adventures and the weapon itself can be used to either defeat certain enemies or even break certain rocks that block Link's path somewhere. Pit also has used the hammer to call upon Palutina's army as well as a weapon (though not very effective in Pit's case). Kirby also used a hammer against King Dedede's forces. Yes, the hammer had many purposes and it even was wielded by multiple Video Game characters, unfortunately it only gets the number 5 spot on this list, that is because the weapons are much more memorable and have more historical signifigance. 4. Vampire Killer Like the hammer previously mentioned, the Vampire Killer (a whip) was wielded by multiple Video Game characters, in this case it's the Belmont Family. This whip has various special powers, it turns from a leather-laced whip to a iron chained whip with a small ball on the end, but that's not all of the whip's powers, some members of the Belmont Family can also turn the Vampire Killer into an amazing but devestating stream of fire. Some members of the Belmont Family can even have the whip throw small fireballs. This versatility of this weapon is what the Belmont Family had showed us that wooden steaks are for pansies when it came to combating Dracula, so it gets the number 4spot on the list. 3. Metal Blade Without a doubt that Metalman was one of the more famous of Dr.Wily's Robot Masters. Once Megaman made it Metalman's stage (after defeating Quickman and getting his Quick Boomerang weapon). He absorbed Metalman's weapon data and got his weapon: The Metal Blade. This weapon not only was quite powerful (and effective against Flashman and Woodman) but it was also a nice wide projectile that can defeat even small, low-lying enemies. This weapon also is very energy efficent, that means that Megaman can throw many blades before the weapoin drains completely. Plus, once Megaman faced Metalman again in Dr.Wily's lab, he used his weapon against him and the Robot Mater was destroyed instantly. The Metal Blade is number 3 as it was one of the most famous and best Robot Master weapon in the Megaman franchise. 2. Biomunitions Fusion Gun (BFG) 9000 Of course, Doomguy had to go great lengths to find this amazing weapon. Unlike the other energy wespon he used, the Plasma Gun.The BFG 9000 has the ability to produce one giant energy blast that can eliminate many small underworldly monsters or severely damage the big ones (including the Cyberdemon). This weapon alsoinspired many other shooters to have similar weapons and for one purpose only, severely damge or eliminate many enemies as possible. The BFG 9000 has taken the number 2 spot on this list. Forward Yes, the BFG 9000 is a formidable weapon, so why isn't it number 1? Because it doesn't have the historical significance of the other weapon that is about to be mentioned. Plus, it doesn't have the special powers either nor is it a proper weapon of honor. 1. The Master Sword Ever since it's debut in A Link to The Past. The Master Sword is Link's weapon of choice against the evil monsters that threaten Hyrule (including Ganon). In it's early years the sword can throw energy beams once Link was at full health, though this feature would be forgotten in later LOZ games, but other more effective features would take it's place. One of them would be the super whirlwind attack and the Hurricane attack which can be very helpful for Link when he fights against the evil monsters. In it's recent adventure it would get it's initial power (well, kind of) back in the form of the "Skyward Attack" which can do damage from afar. Plus, just like Hyrule itself, the Master Sword's origins and legend change in every LOZ game. So, despite weapons that can defeat multiple enemies and have some awe-inspiring effects, The Master sowrd takes the top spot on JohnnyOTGS' Top 10 Video Game Weapons list.